Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind (4e Sourcebook)/Feats
=Feats= New Types of Feats The Arachonomicon sourcebook introduces new types of feats. These new types of feat are explained below. Abyssal Heritor Feats Abyssal heritor feats represent demon|daemonic]] ancestry. If you have more than two abyssal heritor feats, you must be of the alignment|good]], alignment|chaotic evil]] or alignment|unaligned]] alignment|alignments]] (if you are not of one of these alignments when you take your second abyssal heritor feat then you must change your alignment to one of these alignments) and you cannot willingly change your alignment to one other than the aforementioned alignments. Ambush Feats Ambush feats are only available to characters with a class feature that increases the amount of damage you deal when you fulfill specific requirements, such as Rogue|sneak attack]] or ranger|hunter's quarry]] (these class features are referred to as "extra damage class features" in the feat descriptions). They allow you to apply extra effects to your attack when you use such a class feature, at the cost of one or more dice of extra damage. You must declare your intent to use any ambush feats before you roll your extra attack damage dice from your class feature. You cannot use an ambush feat if it would reduce the number of dice used for this class feature to 0. You can apply more than one ambush feat to any one attack, so long as you still deal at least one dice of extra damage from your class feature. Darkfire Feats Darkfire feats are only available to characters with the Darkfire|Darkfire]] lolthtouched power. You can use a darkfire feat when you use your Darkfire power. Using a darkfire feat alters the effect of Darkfire, as described by the feat. When you use a darkfire feat to alter the effect of Darkfire, you cannot use any other feats designated as a darkfire feat to alter the effects of your Darkfire power. Darkfire feats are not a separate type of feats as such; a feat is a darkfire feat if it is designated as being a darkfire feat in its description. Darkness Feats Darkness feats are only available to characters with the Cloud of Darkness|Cloud of darkness]] lolthtouched power. You can use a darkness feat when you use your Cloud of darkness power. Using a darkness feat alters the effect of Cloud of darkness, as described by the feat. When you use a darkness feat to alter the effect of Cloud of darkness, you cannot use any other feats designated as a darkness feat to alter the effects of your Cloud of darkness power. Darkness feats are not a separate type of feats as such; a feat is a darkness feat if it is designated as being a darkness feat in its description. Metamagic Feats By taking a Metamagic Feat you receive a Feat Power with the Metamagic Keyword. A Metamagic Power may be used to effect a Arcane, Arachane, Divine, Primal or Shadow power. Spider Feats Spider feats are feats only available to creatures of the Spider|spider]] keyword. Spider feats are typed to a specific species of spider (Lycosidae, Theraphosidae and Saltacidae); only a spider of that keyword can select a spider feat of that type (for example, only a spider with the saltacidae keyword can select feats of the type Spider—salticidae). If you are a spider rider, you can select spider feats, so long as your spider fulfills the prerequisites, however, only your spider can gain the benefits of the feat. If you are a spider rider and are eligible to take spider feats yourself, both you and your spider can both use any spider feats you have, so long as you both fulfill the prerequisites. Vile Feats Vile feats are available only to creatures of the alignment|evil]] or alignment|chaotic evil]] alignment|alignment]] with an Ability scores|intelligence]] Ability scores|score]] of 3 or more. When you take a vile feat, you must make a vow (as stated in the feat's description). If you break this vow, you loose the benefits of the feat until you perform the vow of penance ritual (see below). When you take a vile feat, you automatically learn the vow of penance ritual, even if you cannot learn and perform rituals. Vow of Penance You bow before the darkness and accept your penance, no matter how excruciating it may be... You regain the ability to use any vile feats you lost the ability to use due to braking a vow. Feat Descriptions Heroic Tier Feats Paragon Tier Feats Epic Tier Feats Multiclass Feats ---- Category:Chapter Category:Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind